Falsas Esperanzas
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Un poni se llevará la peor decepción de su vida cuando decida pedirle matrimonio a su amiga Pear Butter
1. A pedir su casco

**FALSAS ESPERANZAS**

* * *

 **1**

 **A pedir su casco**

Hace una gran cantidad de años, que le parecían miles, que no se sentía feliz.

 _"Ahora todo está marchando bien. Mejor que bien, ahora todo es maravilloso"._

Piensa animado un poni terrestre de gran tamaño y ojos verdes, de color dorado con la crin roja y una Cutie Mark en forma de una manzana partida por la mitad. Es tan grande que debe mandar a hacer sus trajes a medida, pero eso no es un problema para él. lo que más tiene es dinero.

—Señor Applewood —le dice un unicornio bayo, de ojos verdes y crin gris, con una Cutie Mark en forma de bastón, y que se ve muy joven de cerca y muy anciano de lejos; con una barba a longitud media que crece alrededor de su rostro como una melena de león, pues no la deja crecer ni en los labios ni en las mejillas—. He conseguido los pasajes para el tren. Primera clase, tal como pidió.

 _"Genial, llegaremos justo a tiempo para hablar con ella"._

—Excelente, Merlín —dice alegre Applewood. Aquel unicornio es su padre, su confidente y su secretario personal, extremadamente eficiente en todo lo que hace. Gracias a su ayuda pudo formar su imperio comercial, gracias a él todo funciona como una máquina perfecta.

Applewood siempre odió las manzanas, y aquello en la Familia Apple es imperdonable. Sufrió el ostracismo de todos sus parientes, el rechazo de los cercanos a ellos, y prácticamente fue exiliado de Ponyville, el pueblo donde había nacido. Otros se habrían sentido tristes, extremadamente deprimidos, mientras que otros habrían contestado con odio, pero Applewood les devolvió el desprecio con un desprecio que iba más allá de simplemente marcharse.

Condenó a toda su familia al olvido. Ni se molesta en recordar los nombres de sus padres, y si tiene hermanos, no le interesa saberlo. Fue Merlín y su grupo de artistas itinerantes quienes lo acogieron, lo educaron y le dieron las herramientas para que cumpliera todos sus sueños. Había decidido usar el apellido de su protector Merlín como su nuevo nombre, Emrys, y la última parte de su nombre como apellido, Wood. Así había obtenido Emrys Wood, el nombre de un gran empresario, nombre con el que firmaba y mantenía almacenes en todo el Mundo Conocido.

 _"Tú y tu grupo me hicieron creer que podía lograrlo todo. Eres más que mi protector, eres más padre que mi padre"._

Su mayor sueño fue conocer todas las frutas que regalaba el gran mundo, desde aquel día en que pudo probar una chirimoya y le gustó mucho más que esas horrendas manzanas. Eso sí, expresar ese pensamiento en voz alta fue terrible, pues jamás vio a su familia tan furiosa.

 _"No importa, los Apple se han quedado en el pasado, y pronto quedarán en la ruina si no imitan mi ejemplo. Sus técnicas de cultivo obsoletas, su modelo de venta tan reducido, su escasa tecnología, ganan dinero en sacos, pero siguen viviendo como pobres. El futuro está en el mercado internacional, en el valor agregado, en no estancarse y ofrecer una gran variedad de productos"._

No es que quisiera la ruina para los Apple. Sin embargo, muchas veces había intentado arreglar las cosas y su familia insistió en no hablarle. Quiso aconsejarlos, negociar con ellos, invertir en sus granjas, pero rompían sus contratos, rechazaban su oro y desechaban cualquier trato, como si simplemente hablar con él fuera venenoso; y ya le habían advertido que no es bienvenido en sus granjas ni en ningún pueblo donde vivieran.

Incluso, siguiendo el consejo del grupo de Merlín, escribió un libro de economía explicando su modo de trabajar y el cómo había logrado su abrumador éxito. Y ese libro fue número uno en ventas, leído por todos los comerciantes del Mundo Conocido, menos por los Apple.

 _"No valía la pena intentarlo más. Ellos serían los más felices si pierdo todas mis tierras y me encerraran en la cárcel más horrible"._

En el grupo de Merlín hay una yegua de nombre Alara, una hermosa terrestre que le recordaba a la mismísima Princesa Celestia, pero sin cuerno ni alas y de un tamaño algo menor; de color blanco, ojos azules y una crin verde claro. Nunca estuvo seguro qué era exactamente de Merlín, si su amiga o su pareja sentimental, pues, aunque jamás los vio besarse, sí que se abrazaban, y podían permanecer horas juntos, mientras miraban las estrellas.

Él los veía y pensaba: _"Así estaría yo con Pear Butter"._

Pear Butter. La conoció cuando tenía cinco años y aún no había probado las chirimoyas. Estaba visitando la granja de la Tía Smith, y quería jugar con Bright Macintosh, así que lo buscó por todo el bosque de manzanales. Ya en esa época, las manzanas los odiaban, pues se dejaban caer sobre sus cabezas, y parecían mover sus raíces en el momento exacto para hacerlo tropezar, rodando por la dura hojarasca.

Y ahí la vio, al otro lado de una cerca, hablando con Bright Macintosh.

La vio de lejos y le pareció la criatura más hermosa de cuantas pudiesen existir en la galaxia. Se acercó, la vio de más de cerca, y supo que jamás podría olvidarla en la vida. La oyó reír, y supo, aún sin saber nada del amor, que la amaría para siempre.

 _"Pear Butter"._

* * *

Su imperio se basaba en Cerinia, Greifland, Meli Witran Mapu, Quazai y Sindhu.

Merlín y su grupo sabían cómo viajar. Se quedaban en pequeños pueblos, hacían actos de teatro, artificios, vendían artesanías y al amanecer se marchaban hacia el siguiente pueblo. Así conoció tantas frutas deliciosas, tantas plantas igual de comestibles y sabrosas: bergamotas, papayas, batatas, piñones, guayabas, paltas, maracuyás, sandías, chirimoyas, mangos, duraznos, melones, granadas, dátiles, piñas, nísperos, y muchas otras.

Habló con quienes las comían, habló con gamos, ciervos y corzos de Cerinia; con grifos, hipogrifos y jabalíes de Greifland; con loros tricahue, huemules y coipos de la Meli Witran Mapu; con cebras, jirafas, antílopes, búfalos y camellos de Quazai; y con elefantes, pandas, mapaches, búfalos de agua, ovejas, cabras, minotauros, asnos y cérvidos de Sindhu.

Descubrió que aquello que uno recolectaba, era muy del gusto del otro, así que comenzó a comerciar de un extremo a otro del Mundo Conocido. Al principio fue muy difícil, pues la CAIM y el Gremio Oceánico imponen fuertes restricciones, revisiones y cuotas para el comercio de frutas y vegetales, con el supuesto objetivo que no expandir plagas entre los países. Fueron Merlín y Alara quienes empeñaron todas sus cosas, sacaron todos sus ahorros y con eso le permitieron pagar las licencias y su primer barco.

¿Cómo podía valorar aquel gesto? Todo el grupo de artistas quedó prácticamente en la calle, y contratarlos como tripulación no mejoró demasiado las cosas tomando en cuenta que muy poco sabían de navegación.

Y contra todo pronóstico, comenzó a tener suerte. No de inmediato, eso sí, le costó demasiado poder sacar adelante su proyecto. Pero los campesinos de los lugares adonde iba a recolectar la fruta lo amaban y lo apoyaron cuando más lo necesitó. Cuando su primer barco se hundió, los corzos celtas de Cerinia construyeron uno nuevo que fue tripulado por experimentados gamos galeses de Caer Llywelyn. Cuando ese barco fue asaltado por piratas, jóvenes grifos y jabalíes godos se embarcaron para protegerlos. Cuando asaltaron las caravanas que repartían por tierra, una gran cantidad de pumas mapuche se ofrecieron a defenderlas. Cuando su pequeña flota encalló, docenas de cebras asante cruzaron en lanchas artesanales para rescatarlos y recuperar la carga. Cuando los tres barcos que poseía no lograban entregar los pedidos a tiempo, doce galeras tripuladas por búfalos de agua marathas se ofrecieron para ayudarlo.

Su imperio es el imperio de miles de cascos, pezuñas y patas, de quienes confiaban en él pues había trabajado junto a ellos y sabía lo que se sufría en el campo. Por eso, destinaba gran parte de sus ganancias a recompensar y agasajar a las comunidades que tanto lo apoyaron.

Él no necesita tanto dinero. Comparado con otros grandes Príncipes Mercaderes, vive de un modo muy austero, en propiedades de dos pisos y usando siempre transportes públicos. Únicamente cuando necesitaba llegar con rapidez a un sitio llamaba a una nave de su confianza, un zepelín comandado por una perico de nombre Celaeno, de quien sospechaba era pirata el resto del tiempo.

No quería dinero, al menos no lo quería para gastarlo en él. quiso ser rico y poderoso para que así Pear Butter accediera a casarse con él.

* * *

Pudo verla pocas veces después de eso. La animosidad existente entre los Pear y los Apple le impidieron acercarse a aquella cerca tanto como quisiera, mucho menos cruzarla. Tuvo la suerte de cruzar palabras con ella un par de veces, y se había convencido de que Pear Butter era más dulce que cualquier fruta. No dejó de pensar en ella, pero viendo el gran conflicto entre ambas familias, sabía que debía estar en una posición inmejorable para poder ir a pedir su casco.

Es por eso que se esforzó tanto, por eso nunca se dio por vencido, por eso aprendió todo lo que pudo sobre comercio y economía. Grand Pear rechazaría a todos los Apple, por mucha riqueza que tuviera. Pero tendría que ser demasiado orgulloso o tonto como para rechazar al poderoso Emrys Wood, considerado el individuo más rico del Mundo Conocido, aquel que tenía acciones de cientos de compañías y una docena de locales en cada país.

Al fin, Applewood se siente como el semental que ella merece. Y por eso, ahora va a pedir su casco.

* * *

—Tu cuidaste de mí, y me trataste bien —le dice Applewood a Merlín, una vez están en el tren—. Eres mi padre, el mejor padre que podía tener.

—Hablas como si todo fuera a acabar ahora —dice el unicornio con una sonrisa. Es curioso, al poni terrestre le parece que no ha envejecido ni siquiera un poco desde que era un potro.

—En cierta forma, sí, muchas cosas van a acabarse —responde mirando por la ventana. El campo de Equestria lo saluda con el atardecer, que parece estar llamando a las nubes hacia el horizonte en llamas.

No es la primera vez que está en Equestria, ya ha estado ahí varias veces, dando charlas motivacionales y académicas en prestigiosas universidades; básicamente todas las casas de estudio soñaban con que les hablara a sus alumnos. Al principio se sintió agobiado, luego le dio mucha risa: él, el poni que fue rechazado por su familia, el que fue criado por saltimbanquis, el que jamás fue a una escuela superior, y era admirado por todos los que se dedicaban al comercio. Incluso había oído que sus lecciones y su libro eran usado por terapeutas, dirigentes y hasta comandantes.

 _"No creo que todo esto sea real"._

—Muchas cosas van a acabarse —dice sonriendo Applewood—. Se acabarán los prejuicios contra los terrestres. Se acabará el conflicto contra los Apple y los Pear.

 _"Se acabará el tiempo que llevo esperando a Pear Butter"._

—Hijo mío —le dice el unicornio bayo, contagiado por su alegría—. Has vivido lleno de sueños maravillosos y los has podido cumplir gracias a tu propio empeño.

—No habría llegado a nada sin ti, sin Alara, sin nuestro grupo —dice enternecido Applewood. Siempre lloraba cuando su padre comenzaba a hablar así.

—No, aún sin nuestra ayuda, habrías sido lo que eres hoy —dice mirándolo a los ojos, y ve que su padre también está a punto de llorar—. Tú jamás te das por vencido, nunca te rindes, y aunque la vida te ha golpeado con odio, tú sigues de pie. Ese es el poder más grande al que puede aspirar cualquiera.

 _"Quisiera ser tan buen padre como tú. Quisiera ponerle tu nombre a mi hijo, ayudarlo como tú me ayudaste"._

—Papá —murmura Applewood, intentando no llorar.

—Me siento orgulloso de ser tu padre, Applewood.

Ambos se abrazan, y el llanto es mutuo. La noche comienza a caer, oscureciendo todos los colores, y en el vagón donde van, los pocos pasajeros intentan no hacer ningún ruido para no interrumpir aquel momento que vive un padre y su hijo.

—Me alegra que aceptes mi matrimonio con Pear Butter —dice él, tratando de secarse disimuladamente las lágrimas.

 _"En serio me alegra, temí que no la aceptaras"._

Le había escrito varias cartas a lo largo de su vida, aunque no sabía con qué frecuencia le llegaban. Lo bueno es que ella le respondía de vez en cuando, de un modo dulce y sencillo, tal como ella.

Applewood temió que sus padres rechazaran que le pidiera matrimonio a una yegua que ninguno de ellos conocía y que sólo se comunicaba mediante cartas con él. Pero no pasó nada de eso, pues lo apoyaron e incluso le ayudaron a planificar su boda.

Quería invitar a todos sus amigos, reunir en el mismo lugar a todos sus empleados de Cerinia, Greifland, la Meli Witran Mapu, Quazai y Sindhu. No le importaba lo costoso que fuera, quería celebrar su felicidad con toda su gente, desde el más humilde campesino, hasta los capitanes de barcos cargueros. Quería invitar a Celaeno, a pesar de ser una pirata, pues a ella le habría salido muy fácil secuestrarlo y en lugar de eso aceptaba transportarlo de una región a otra. Quería que su padre, su madre y todo el grupo de viajeros se sentaran a su lado. Quería reunir ahí a la mayoría de las especies del mundo.

—Sólo me has dicho maravillas de ella —dice riendo el unicornio—. Y además eres inteligente, no te enamorarías de cualquiera.

—Gracias por comprender, papá —dice Applewood, sonriendo con todo el ánimo del mundo.

—Sabes que te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites —contesta alegre su padre.

* * *

Merlín se ha quedado dormido, pero Applewood no consigue hacer lo mismo pues la emoción lo mantiene exaltado. Al fin podrá cumplir el sueño de su vida: casarse con Pear Butter, y eso no le permite cerrar los ojos.

 _"Todo será perfecto a partir de ahora"._

Dibuja en un cuaderno de notas algunas figuras sencillas, pues jamás fue buen dibujante, y ahí intenta representar a todos sus amigos y a su familia. Merlín, Alara, el grupo de nómadas, Celaeno, varios integrantes de cada una de las tribus que lo ayuda.

Sonríe, pues, aunque no son buenos dibujos, para él son perfectos pues aparecen las criaturas que él aprecia. Comienza a dibujarse a sí mismo en el centro, y luego pone todo el empeño del mundo para poder dibujar correctamente a su amada. Hace poco llegó para hacer negocios con Grand Pear, ofreciendo comercializar sus peras por todo el Mundo Conocido e incluso regalándole terrenos en Vanhoover para explotarlos él mismo, y ahí pudo verla una vez más.

 _"Decir que es hermosa es decir muy poco. Decir que es amable es decir menos aún, ella simplemente es perfecta en todos los sentidos"._

Siente que hace un dibujo que, dentro de su tosquedad, le hace algo de justicia a su amada, y sonríe lleno de felicidad. Algo así sería su boda, una reunión de todas las criaturas del Mundo Conocido, para celebrar la unión de Applewood y Pear Butter.

No iba a economizar en ningún gasto.

 _"No nos faltará comida ni nada, podremos estar celebrando por semanas si queremos"._

O al menos, todo tiempo que ella quisiera. Todo lo que deseara Pear Butter se lo daría, hasta el más mínimo detalle, pues para eso había amasado una grandísima fortuna. La gastaría toda en darle la vida que ella merece.

 _"Toda su vida será increíble, no tendrá que trabajar nunca más, no pasará ninguna penuria. Vamos a casarnos bajo un peral, y estaremos todos ahí: galeses, anglos, sajones, celtas, escoceses, germanos, daneses, noruegos, suevos, godos, pehuenches, mapuches, huilliches, asantes, zulúes, dogones, igbos, yorubas, marathas,_ _gond, dimasas, mogoles, deori, valmiki, muduvan, hmnar y tamiles. Todos juntos, con sus instrumentos típicos, formarán una hermosa orquesta, y no será la Alcaldesa quien nos case sino que será la propia Princesa Celestia. Ambos diremos que sí, nos besaremos, y haremos una gran fiesta como nunca se ha visto en Equestria. Y nos iremos a nuestra luna de miel sobre una alfombra mágica de Krallikistán. A partir de ahí, todo el futuro será maravilloso"._

Sonríe, y duerme finalmente. Entre sueños, le parece ver al dibujo que hizo de Pear Butter besar al dibujo que hizo de él mismo.

* * *

Ponyville se veía igual que otros días, igual de aburrido y con la misma cantidad de caras poco amistosas..., aunque en vez de mirarlo con hostilidad, parecen mirarlo con sorpresa.

—No entiendo qué pasa —dice Applewood—. Normalmente se acercaría alguien a decirme que no soy bienvenido aquí.

Él y su padre caminan por la calle del pueblo, elegantemente vestidos con trajes muy caros y con sombreros de copa. Los aldeanos lo miran como si no supieran qué sentir, como si pensaran que no debía hacer nada ahí. No entiende qué pasa y eso lo pone nervioso.

—El puesto de Grand Pear, ¿No estaba aquí? —le dice su padre, contemplando un espacio vacío junto a la tienda de los Apple, que está cerrada.

—Bien, esto me está asustando —dice Applewood, buscando con la vista a alguien que lo pueda ayudar.

Ve en un puesto de artesanías a un caballo pinto, que está armando un atrapasueños. Tiene ojos del color de la miel; crin y cola beige; pelaje blanco puro, con manchas de marrón claro. Su crin beige tiene dos trenzas que caían detrás de sus orejas; encima de su oreja derecha llevaba encajadas tres plumas de halcón, y en su cuello penden un montón de collares de madera clara, negra y verde. Su Cutie Mark son tres zarpas de oso marrones.

Es Sacred Lion, el haida que se había mudado al pueblo hace tiempo, y que siempre tenía palabras amables para él. a Applewood le cae muy bien, y siempre trata de comprarle algunas cosas para ayudarlo.

—Buenos días, Sacred Lion —saluda Applewood quitándose el sombrero— ¿Cómo estás?

—En perfecto estado, señor Wood —saluda el caballo, sonriendo con dientes que parecen de perla; es casi del tamaño de Celestia—. Buenos días, señor Merlín.

—Buenos días, señor Lion —dice él—. veo que el pueblo está muy cambiando, ¿Qué pasó con el puesto de Grand Pear?

—Ah, es algo muy triste en realidad —dice el caballo, dejando de armar el atrapasueños para mirarlos, y su mirada se detiene significativamente en Applewood—. Pero no creo ser el más indicado para contarles.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta el poni terrestre— ¿Fue muy grave? ¿Pear Butter está bien?

—Son cosas muy tristes —dice el caballo pinto, y suspira—. Pear Butter..., digamos que está bien, pero debes ir a Sweet Apple Acres para saber lo que pasó. No soy nadie para decirte qué pasó.

Para él es horrible acercarse a cualquier lugar habitado por un Apple, y si es la Tía Smith, mucho peor. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión necesita desesperadamente ver a Pear Butter, hablar con ella y saber qué pasó con Grand Pear.

—Está bien, muchas gracias Sacred Lion —dice Applewood, tomando un collar sencillo de madera, con el símbolo de una huella de oso—. Me llevaré esto.

—Vale tres bits.

—Le daré quinientos.

Sin permitir que el caballo pueda negarse, el poni terrestre deja un galeón sobre el mostrador, una dorada pieza de oro de la CAIM que equivale a quinientos bits. Se marcha junto a Merlín antes de que Sacred Lion pueda decir algo.

—Te seré sincero, hijo mío, no me gusta nada cómo se ve esto —le dice Merlín.

—A mí tampoco, necesito ir rápido a Sweet Apple Acres —dice él, preocupado. Había esperado mucho para volver a verla y el reencuentro no está ocurriendo como lo planeó. Hay un aroma a fatalidad en el aire que lo pone aún más nervioso.

 _"¿Qué pasa, Pear Butter?"_

—No deberías estar aquí.

Quien habló es Burn Oak, el mejor amigo de Bright Macintosh. Se acerca a ambos desde el puesto de leña, caminando con rapidez. No es la primera vez que le dice eso, pero sí es la primera vez que lo dice con tristeza, y eso alarma aún más a Applewood.

 _"No lo entiendo"._

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta asustado el poni terrestre. Es curioso, en el pasado también fue su amigo, en el tiempo cuando era un potro y su familia no lo había desterrado.

—Por tu propio bien, deberías marcharte ahora —insiste Burn Oak, y no es con la rabia a la que está acostumbrado el poni terrestre.

—Explícame qué pasó, por favor —le pide Applewood—. No entiendo nada, ¿Dónde están Grand Pear y Pear Butter?

El poni traga de modo sonoro, y su nerviosismo es evidente. El poni terrestre se lanzaría contra él para exigirle que le de una respuesta, a golpes si es necesario. Pero en lugar de eso, echa a correr en dirección a Sweet Apple Acres, corre sin importarle en lo más mínimo que su sombrero de copa se caiga y que su carísimo traje se ensucie y se rompe. Corre sin oír los gritos de su padre y de Burn Oak. Corre hacia aquella dirección que odiaba y que llegaría a odiar aún más.

 _"¿Qué rayos pasa? ¿Dónde está Pear Butter? Vamos a casarnos, hoy vine a pedir tu casco. ¿Dónde está tu padre? ¿Dónde estás tú? Espero de todo corazón que estés bien"._


	2. Más allá del amor, el dolor

**FALSAS ESPERANZAS**

* * *

 **2**

 **Más allá del amor, el dolor**

El calor del Doab apenas se siente en lo alto del cielo. Las Naves del Viento que los transportan parecen barcos con globos de aire caliente en vez de velas, pero cualquier miembro de la Fuerza Aérea Real lo golpearía si le oía decir eso. Applewood siente que si estira el casco, puede tocar las nubes, y también siente que ese aire tan puro lo embriaga más que cualquiera de las botellas de alcohol que usó para olvidar a Pear Butter. Justo lo que necesita.

—¡Buenos días, Enforcers! —grita alegre un joven grifo de la Legión Extranjera de Equestria, un grifo de cabeza verde, con el cuerpo negro y el pico anaranjado, de nombre Kennos— ¡Amanece en el Doab y en este momento vamos a Karkemish!

Son al menos cinco Naves del Viento que están sobrevolando la selva, la mayoría de ellas son de pequeño tamaño, pero hay dos que son bastante grandes, y están llevando a la mitad del equipo hacia la ciudad rebelde. La otra mitad está siendo transportada por el río.

 _"Pear Butter"._

Ingresó al ejército para olvidar. Varias veces sus compañeros le habían dicho que lo tenía todo, pero sus riquezas eran arena si no tenía a Pear Butter a su lado. Lo peor fue que no podía hacer nada para pelear por ella.

Fue un poni terrestre sucio, con un traje roto y manchado por el barro, el que llegó a Sweet Apple Acres. Literalmente parecía un indigente. Pasó corriendo, levantando las nubes de polvo, hacia la casa donde la rama de Ponyville de los Apple vivía. Afuera pudo ver a la Tía Smith alimentando a las gallinas, quienes salieron corriendo en todas las direcciones en cuando pasó Applewood, y la propia yegua no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la imprevista visita.

—¡Tía Smith! —gritó Applewood, y sentía en sus propios ojos las lágrimas que querían correr desde ahí— ¡Tía Smith!

 _"Debí parecer un imbécil"._

—A-Applewood —murmuró ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos—. T-tú no deberías estar aquí.

 _"Pensaba que sólo me decían eso porque me odiaban"._

—¿Dónde está Grand Pear? —preguntó tratando de contenerse— ¿Dónde está Pear Butter?

—Aquí estoy, Wood —oyó la dulce voz de su amada, cargada de temor y tristeza.

 _"Debí adivinarlo todo en ese momento"._

Su amada Pear Butter no usaba su nombre real porque respetaba la decisión que tomó de cambiarse el nombre. La vio de pie, en la entrada de la casa Apple, mirándolo con temor. Estaba asustada de él.

 _"En el fondo igual me veía como un salvaje. Rayos, todos tienen razón, sólo soy una bestia de guerra"._

—Pear Butter, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tu padre? —preguntó intentando calmarse.

—Por favor, no te enojes, Wood —le pidió ella.

 _"Al igual que mi familia, era un animal para ti"._

—Sólo quiero entender lo que está pasando.

—Mi..., mi padre se fue a Vanhoover —dijo ella, y sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas que él quiso ir a secar. Pero alguien se le adelantó.

Bright Macintosh apareció a su lado, y la abrazó. Ella correspondió, y lloró sobre su hombro mientras él la consolaba. Applewood comenzó a sentir algo horrible, como si su estómago estuviera lleno de piedras y su garganta le sabía a veneno. De pronto sus peores pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad..., no, era peor que sus pesadillas, pues ni sus peores horrores eran tan crueles con él.

 _"En ese momento debí haberme marchado"._

Bright Macintosh, aquel que se volvió su mayor rival, querido por toda su familia, querido por todos, con unos talentos increíbles que él también tenía pero que nadie quería reconocer. No podía estarle quitando a su amada...

 _"Debí marchar..."_

Le contaron una historia de terror que comenzaba desde que ambos eran bebés, hasta que crecieron. De una boda en plena noche donde ella tuvo que escoger entre su esposo y su padre, y escogió al primero. Amor ilimitado había en cada palabra, en cada mirada...

 _"¡No debía estar allí!"_

Los vio mirarse a los ojos, y esa fue la puñalada definitiva. De pronto se sintió más miserable que el barro pegado a sus herraduras. Sintió que toda su fortuna, todo el esfuerzo que aplicó sobre las granjas del Mundo Conocido, todo eso fue perder el tiempo.

Había llegado demasiado tarde.

—No, no, no — _"Qué patético me vi en ese momento"_ —. Es imposible, yo venía..., yo venía a pedir tu casco.

—Wood, por favor, cálmate —pidió ella aterrada.

 _"¡Por qué todos querían que me calmara! ¡Por qué todos me ven como un salvaje! ¡Al final fuiste igual que mi familia, nunca te importé en realidad!"_

—Pear Butter, conmigo no te faltará nada —dijo él, con una voz que el dolor volvía apenas audible—. Ven conmigo, por favor.

 _"Rogándole como una rata"._

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —le gritó molesto Bright Macintosh, pero Pear Butter lo detuvo.

—Yo amo a Bright Mac —oírla decir eso fue como recibir una puñalada en el costado—. Wood..., para mí siempre fuiste un amigo —eso para él fue como recibir todo un hachazo en el lomo.

 _"Maldición"._

—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo intentando no llorar, pero estaba seguro de que varias lágrimas se le escaparon.

—¡Por favor, Wood, entiende! —gritó ella llorando—. Estoy casada con Bright Mac, lo amo a él. No lo hagas más difícil.

 _"Y además esperabas un hijo de él"._

Kennos y otros grifos de la Legión Extranjera encienden una radio y colocan _We Will Rock You_ de Queen en una victrola. Los pegasos de la Fuerza Aérea los miran con disgusto, pero los pegasos de los regimientos auxiliares, mas pequeños, disfrutan la canción e incluso la cantan, estando más cercanos a los grifos que a los otros ponis, y Applewood puede asegurar que incluso pelean como ellos. O más bien, pelean como leones y águilas.

En el ejército se ha sentido tranquilo, pero no ha conseguido olvidarla, y sabe que posiblemente nunca lo hará.

 _"¿Por qué los tigres aún no me asesinan? Ya han acabado con tantos otros ponis, no sé por qué nunca me cazan"._

Después de aquellas palabras de Pear Butter, no dijo nada y se marchó. Su padre lo encontró a mitad de camino, frente a unos frenos cargados de negros cuervos, y la carrera también había roto su traje. Lo vio tan harapiento y sucio como cuando lo conoció por primera vez, y cruzaron una mirada cargada de significado, y Applewood se echó a llorar, mientras su padre trataba de abrazarlo y tranquilizarlo.

 _"Mi pobre padre"._

—Llora, hijo mío, no hay vergüenza en eso si es por amor —le dijo él.

—¡Me esforcé tanto por ella! —gritó desesperado— ¿De qué sirvió?

—Lo siento tanto, hijo mío —lloró su padre también—. Lo siento tanto.

 _"Fui un pésimo hijo para ti, padre. Pero..., estaba tan dolido"._

Lo primero que hizo al marcharse de Ponyville fue dividir su imperio en una gran cantidad de empresas manejadas por quienes eran antiguamente sus capataces. Oyó que todos sus trabajadores, amigos suyos, sufrieron por su partida y trataron de convencerlo de lo contrario, pero no pudieron. Ya no le veía sentido a controlar todo ese imperio si Pear Butter no lo amaba ni se casaría con él.

A su padre le ofreció quedarse con una gran cantidad de las acciones de todas las empresas, pero el anciano unicornio se negó. Por primera vez, le pareció verlo como un anciano agotado, como si los años lo hubiesen golpeado de pronto.

—No lo hagas, hijo —le pidió asustado, casi rogándole de rodillas—. No desperdicies tu vida.

—¿Y qué me queda? —dijo deprimido—. Pear Butter fue todo lo que soñé en la vida, sin ella ¿Qué objetivo tiene seguir esforzándose?

—Debes hallar un nuevo objetivo, hijo mío —pidió él.

 _"Quien diría que ese objetivo sería venir a enfrentarme a los tigres en el Doab"._

Ve a dos jóvenes auxiliares, Gale Travel de los Centinelas, y Burn de los Quemadores de Puertas, corear la canción mientras simulan tocar la guitarra. El primero es de crin negra y pelaje gris, mientras que el segundo es rojo con la crin negra.

—Bajen el volumen a esa maldita victrola —grita el capitán Honor Shield, un pegaso blanco de la Guardia Real.

—Señor, es bueno para la moral de las tropas —le dice otro Guardia Real, un fuerte pegaso llamado Hawkguard.

—Si, capitán, esta música es tradición en Greifland —dice Kennos—. Ojalá también fuera tradición de los ponis.

Honor Shield va a decir algo, cuando el coronel Surveillance sube a cubierta. Es un pegaso negro con la crin de un fuerte color rojo. El capitán se cuadra frente a él, y unos cuantos soldados más.

—Deja que estos idiotas escuchen su música —ordena él.

* * *

Las cinco Naves del Viento navegan el azul cielo, al ritmo de la música de la victrola.

Vivió varios meses como un vagabundo, pues no quiso conservar nada de su anterior vida. Ninguna propiedad, ni un bit de oro, nada. Ni siquiera pudo conservar a su familia, pues él quiso tomar un rumbo diferente.

Y despedirse de su padre fue muy doloroso.

—Espero que nuestros caminos se encuentren de nuevo, hijo mío —le dijo Merlín, dándole un fuerte abrazo. En todo aquel día no paró de llorar.

—Yo deseo lo mismo, cuídate papá —dijo él, intentando ocultar sus sonoros sollozos.

Las Naves del Viento vuelan en una formación en forma de punta de flecha, con las dos de mayor tamaño en las esquinas. Cada zepelín trae ballestas de repetición montadas a ambos lados, grandes y potentes, capaces de derribar a los tigres del Doab.

—Burn, Gale Travel —dice Applewood— ¿Desde cuándo les gusta la música de los grifos?

—Desde que Kennos trajo su victrola —responde Burn con alegría— ¡Es de lo mejor!

—Me hacen sentirme valiente —dice Gale Travel, tan alegre como su amigo.

Dio la casualidad de que Gale Travel había trabajado para él en su empresa, sin saberlo. Él, Burn y Hawkguard han sido buenos amigos para él, como lo son también el toro Iñaki, el lobo Kum Huesoduro y un carnero de nombre complicado y al que apodaron "Steel Ram". Ellos tres pertenecían a la Legión Extranjera, en donde voluntarios de otras naciones peleaban por Equestria. Applewood en realidad no sabe cómo funciona la Legión, ni le interesa.

 _"Yo trabajé junto a tantos extranjeros"._

—¿Qué tal, Applewood? —le pregunta Kum Huesoduro, un musculoso lobo negro. Provenía de Krallikistán, y por lo que supo Applewood, era el hijo adoptivo de un duelista de renombre en aquella región. Un tipo de categoría, una amistad que no esperaba hallar en el Doab.

—Aquí estoy, Kum, esperando no caerme por la borda.

—Si te caez, nadie volará a zacarte —le dice Steem Ram, un carnero de color celeste claro, parecido al del acero toledano del que está hecha la espada que carga.

—Prinzipalmente, porque ningún pegazo podría cargarte —le dice Iñaki, un inmenso toro negro, tan grande que la madera cruje con cada paso que da.

—No se preocupen por eso —dice Applewood— ¿Saben cuánto falta?

—Ojalá que nada —le dice Steel Ram—. Me marean las alturaz.

—Nos queda atravesar toda esta puta selva —dice Kum Huesoduro— ¿Estás seguro de que podrás lanzarte a tierra?

—Joder, zí —dice el carnero, riendo un poco—. Todo zea por volver a tierra.

—¿Qué tan defendido estará Karkemish? —pregunta Burn, acercándose a ellos junto a Gale Travel.

—Oí que hay zólo trezcientoz tigrez, cazi toda la fuerza la eztán empleando para frenar a los otroz contingentez —explica Iñaki.

—Espero que no lo esté —dice Kum Huesoduro —siempre nos dejan las sobras de otros ataques, nos hacen pelear en los huecos que dejaron abiertos los otros regimientos.

—Por algo somos Enforcers —dice Applewood, y por alguna razón, eso lo hace sonreír un poco.

* * *

Llegaron a Karkemish con el amanecer.

Primero les llegó el aroma a vegetación incendiada, y recortándose en el horizonte, lograron contemplar las humeantes murallas antiguas de la que era la principal ciudad de los rebeldes del Doab. Las otras fuerzas estaban cediendo en el asedio, aterrorizadas por el gran empuje de los tigres y su ferocidad. Ni los poderosos ponis terrestres de las Brigadas, ni los pegasos de la Guardia Real o los pequeños y ágiles ballesteros pegaso de las Fuerzas Auxiliares lograron poner un casco en el muro.

Le tocaba a los Enforcers solucionar eso.

Los Brigadistas y Legionarios descendieron a tierra unos kilómetros antes de las murallas, entre las masas de ponis dispersos, y las Naves del Viento subieron con los auxiliares ya amartillando sus ballestas.

—Mira a estos maricas —dijo Kum Huesoduro al ver a los oficiales tratando de reagrupar sus compañías para volver a la carga.

—Son una vergüenza para los Lobos de la Princesa —murmuró Applewood, contemplando a sus compañeros de Brigada retirándose hacia detrás de las máquinas de asedio, catapultas y balistas que disparaban proyectiles contra la ciudad en llamas.

—Demostrémosle que la séptima compañía es mejor —dijo el capitán Warcry, un poni terrestre tan gigante como él, alzando su alabarda con su boca con la facilidad de quien levanta una cuchara— ¡Avancen!

A las Brigadas de Equestria sólo pueden entrar ponis terrestres que superen la altura y el peso mínimos, y Applewood cumplió con los requisitos: todos sus compañeros en la XV Brigada, los Lobos de la Princesa. El capitán Warcry lo había ascendido durante los primeros días.

Él había entrado para olvidar a Pear Butter, pero se percató que eso era imposible.

Habían pasado diecisiete años desde que ella lo rechazó, diecisiete años desde que nació el mayor de sus hijos, Big Macintosh. No sabía si ella iba a visitarlo al faro donde se había mudado para contarle todo eso y así hacerlo sufrir. De ese modo se había enterado de cosas que prefería no saber, como el embarazo y nacimiento de su hija, Applejack, y del embarazo de la nueva hija que van a tener, Apple Bloom.

 _"Seguramente ya nació"._

No sabía como sentirse cuando ella le hablaba de su vida. Quizás por eso, las conversaciones durante las escasas visitas de ella giraban en torno a otros temas; pero siempre debía hablar de su familia, en parte debido al silencio que Applewood acostumbró a adoptar.

 _"Los odio porque son hijos de Bright Mac, pero los amo por ser hijos tuyos. No sé qué haría si los viera de frente"._

—¡ _Dizpierta ferro_! —oye que grita Ferran, un íbice gris y de cuernos negros, golpeando su _falcata_ contra el borde de su escudo. Saltan chispas, y la verdad es que se ve tan intimidante como lo desea, pero Applewood duda que pueda asustar a un tigre.

—¡ _Tanri akbar_! —grita con fuerza Kum Huesoduro, levantándose sobre sus dos patas para sostener dos cimitarras, una en cada pata delantera.

—Muchachoz, agrúpenze —grita el toro Iñaki, avanzando, con su cola sosteniendo una afilada espada de acero toledano, bastante delgada como es el estilo de los ándalos—. Encomendémonoz a Duoz, nuestro Padre; a Azlan Adonai, el León de Duoz; a san Chirin, el Carnero Negro que fue Más Blanco que la Nieve, patrono de loz guerreroz; a santa Lupe, la Cabra de Ojos Dorados Más Valiosos que el Oro, para que ezta locura llegue a buen término; y al Toro Rojo, que no deja que ningún zacrificio quede sin dar frutoz.

— _Duos wulstei_ —murmuran los toros, íbices y carneros que marchan detrás de él, una frase que siempre dicen después de sus oraciones y que significa "Dios lo quiere" en idioma ándalo.

—Epona, Madre de Todos los Ponis —susurra Applewood, y a cada palabra siente que su valor aumenta, y que podría acabar con todos los tigres e incluso ir a recuperar a Pear Butter—. Concédeme la gloria. Haz que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mí.

* * *

Peleó sin ningún apego por su vida.

Cuando fue creada la Task Force 7, pocos esperaban algo de ella. amalgamaron las compañías con menor rendimiento, las más conflictivas, y el plan original era asignarles tareas de guarnición mientras las otras seis fuerzas de tareas avanzaban en el Doab.

Pero aquello les dio una ventaja contra los tigres que las otras fuerzas no tenían. Para empezar, contenían dos compañías de la Legión Extranjera, compuesta por voluntarios de otras naciones, mayormente veteranos de otras batallas. Y, además, las compañías de Auxiliares contenían a docenas de pegasos Wing, todos de color gris y crines negras, famosos por sus conocimientos de venenos.

Y fue esa combinación de veteranos y armas envenenadas lo que les comenzó a otorgar un valor combativo comparable al del contingente de Greifland.

Applewood sabe bastante sobre la guerra que están librando en el Doab, una gran extensión entre dos gigantescos ríos de Sindhu. Un grupo de rebeldes tigres proclamaron la independencia de la región, y el Maharajá solicitó el apoyo de la ANP, el organismo que intenta mediar entre los países del Mundo Conocido. Así se formó el Cuerpo de Intervención, formado por contingentes de Greifland, Cerinia y Equestria.

Él fue para vengarse de quienes perturbaban la paz de sus antiguos trabajadores en Sindhu.

El calor era abrasador, como es normal en Sindhu, y los cien Lobos de la Princesa que corresponden a la séptima compañía avanzaban en hilera. A ambos lados, las dos compañías de la Legión Extranjera, lobos, toros, íbices, carneros y grifos, vociferando a sus Dioses.

—¡Oigo las campanas de san Chirin! —gritó Iñaki, mientras los _chakrams_ y las flechas volaban hacia ellos— ¡Nos llevará a la victoria, o al Reino de Deus, y ambos son buenos destinos!

Las dos compañías de Marines de Asalto volaron a baja altura, apenas más alto que sus cabezas, y dispararon las saetas de sus ballestas, más potentes que las ballestas de repetición de los Auxiliares, pero menos veloces para recargar. Las masas de tigres no tardaron en avanzar a su encuentro, grandes como toros, y no necesitaban ser más feroces de lo que ya eran. Blandían cimitarras sindhias, espadas _khanda_ y sus _chakrams_ , y Applewood sabía que sólo sus garras ya eran un arma efectiva.

Aquellos tigres recibieron, como picadas de venenosos mosquitos, los miles de delgadas saetas de las tres compañías de Auxiliares, provistas de veloces ballestas de repetición, que inundaban el cielo y lo teñían de negro. Bastan dos saetas para que el veneno _henkan_ de los hipogrifos de Acad haga su efecto; y una sola para que el veneno tradicional Wing, las Lágrimas de Krahut, intoxique a un tigre sano en pocos minutos.

De todas formas, sus alabardas, lanzas y espadas ya están cubiertas de veneno, y así avanzan hasta tomar contacto con los tigres. La carnicería es total, y ante un enemigo tan fuerte, un descuido significa el final definitivo.

Y él los hizo correr.

Saltaba como un anfibio para interceptarlos. Los desafiaba, escupía insultos en hindi, golpeaba sin cesar con su alabarda hasta que las defensas de sus ataques cedían, y bastaba un corte mínimo, tan ligero como un beso, para dar por acabado a un enemigo. Los veía gritar, vomitar en el piso y retorcerse, y acababa con su sufrimiento de un golpe afilado. En un momento, levantó a un tigre y lo lanzó a los aterrados felinos que se rezagaban, algunos eran apenas algo más que cachorros. Un grito de furia los hacía huir o rendirse.

Y así avanzó, dejando atrás un rastro de pelajes rayadas: no en vano lo apodaban "The Devastator". A él avanzaron los demás: Kennos, partiendo el rostro de un tigre, con un hacha en cada mano; Kum Huesoduro, con una cimitarra en la boca, dos en sus patas delanteras y una en la cola, avanzando en dos patas, y todas sus armas se teñían de rojo; Steel Ram, con la alabarda y el pelaje ya totalmente salpicados de rojo; Iñaki, levantando con sus cuernos a un tigre blanco, y lanzándolo contra los otros felinos antes de atacarlos; Ferran, haciendo saltar chispas de su _falcata_ , y los tigres huían aterrados después de ver como cercenaba y decapitaba como si la carne fue mantequilla. Arriba, Burn y Gale Travel llenaban el cielo de saetas, que no eran más que mosquitos, uy una picadura ya era letal. Y atrás, Honor Shield contemplaba el avance con una mirada calculadora, y Hawkguard volaba de un lado a otro, repartiendo órdenes y solitarias estocadas.

Y fue él, Applewood, el primero en poner pie en Karkemish, seguido por su bravo escuadrón. Y al hacerlo, gritó tan fuerte como un dragón, un grito para nada equino, un grito de un poni que esperaba el final y los desafiaba a atacarlo.

Los tigres no soportaron aquello.

* * *

Karkemish cayó después de dos días de encarnizados combates.

Los Enforcers rompieron la defensa felina, y pudieron entrar en la ciudad. Desde ahí, aseguraron los barrios cercanos a la muralla, desde donde las otras fuerzas pudieron lanzar sus ataques. Aún así, no conseguían romper a los tigres que se atrincheraban en el interior.

Warcry ordenó cazarlos uno a uno.

Los Enforcers entraron hacia los barrios felinos, y casa por casa fueron exterminando a los rebeldes. Varios se rindieron, y todos los prisioneros se aglomeraron en un profundo foso que los Legionarios habían excavado, prefiriendo eso a construir celdas. Aglomerados como serpientes, terriblemente hacinados, los tigres agradecieron cuando llegó el contingente cerinio y los sacó de ahí para llevarlos a sus prisiones.

Los cerinios al llegar, vieron la bandera equestria ondeando en lo alto de los muros, y a los Auxiliares descansando y bromeando en las almenas, como pájaros en una cerca de una granja.

—Coman, beban y descansen, mis Enforcers —decía Hawkguard, más respetado que los otros capitanes, a pesar de ser sólo un sargento—. En un día iremos a la batalla final en Madhye.

Los Auxiliares seguían esas órdenes al pie de la letra.

Y entonces, se le acerca Honor Shield, mientras Applewood aun venda la herida que un tigre le dejó antes de partir a otra vida.

—Sargento Applewood —lo saluda, cuadrándose militarmente.

—Capitán Honor Shield —contesta despreocupado el poni terrestre. Nota que el capitán está algo nervioso.

 _"¿Qué sucede? ¿Seré dado de baja? ¿Alguien me acusó de crímenes de guerra?"_

—Tengo una noticia terrible para usted, sargento —le dice el pegaso, y Applewood siente que el calor lo sofoca.

 _"No, espero que no sea papá..."_

—Diga, por favor, sin tapujos.

Al principio cree que puede aguantar cualquier noticia. De hecho, se agolpan varios pensamientos, sobre cualquier noticia que podría darle su capitán. Siente que derramará ya las lágrimas, pues piensa en su padre y en su compañía itinerante. Sin embargo, lo que le dice Honor Shield lo toma totalmente por sorpresa, pues jamás pensó que podía oír tal noticia en la vida. Y despertaría varias horas más tarde, después de desmayarse. Habría deseado que aquello fuera un sueño, pero la voz del capitán suena, fuerte y clara, en su cabeza.

—Buttercup, con el nombre de soltera de Pear Butter, y su esposo Bright Macintosh, fallecieron hace una semana, en Ponyville.

Su grito es tan fuerte, que levanta bandadas de pájaros multicolores en todo el Doab. Y a lo lejos, cruelmente ajeno a su dolor, el sol corona las antiquísimas murallas derruidas de Karkemish, hasta atravesar su ventana y demostrarle la devastación donde está sumido.

Vuelve a gritar, y llora como nunca ha llorado en su vida.

 **FIN**


	3. Epílogo: El poni de la mirada triste

**FALSAS ESPERANZAS**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **El poni de la mirada triste.**

Aquel día fue a ver a sus padres al cementerio.

Era pequeña cuando ocurrió, tendría la edad que hoy tiene Apple Bloom, y todavía no puede entender bien lo que pasó. Era un día como cualquier otro: habían desayunado juntos, y saludó a sus padres con un beso en la mejilla para cada uno. Big Macintosh había ido a arar un trozo de tierra, mientras ella iba a alimentar a las gallinas, la Abuela Smith se quedaba con su hermanita menor, y sus padres entraban a buscar algo al granero.

Sólo oyó cuando la estructura de madera se derrumbó, con sus padres atrapados en su interior.

No es algo que quiera recordar, le duele bastante. Lloró tanto ese día, que sentía que sus ojos ardían como brasas ardiendo, y desde ese momento Big Mac fue un poco más callado. Incluso Apple Bloom sintió la pérdida de sus progenitores.

El día anterior había descubierto algo muy importante sobre sus padres. Descubrió que Buttercup en realidad se llamaba Pear Butter, y su amor fue tan grande que renunció incluso a su nombre. Debía ir a verla, a dejarle flores, y por eso compró a las tres floristas los dos ramos más grandes que tenían, para luego dirigirse al cementerio y dejárselas a sus dos padres. Aún los extrañaba, los extrañaría toda la vida.

Buttercup y Bright Macintosh.

Pear Butter y Bright Macintosh.

Sin embargo, algo la sorprendió muchísimo al llegar.

Vio a un poni terrestre inclinado sobre la tumba de su madre. Era enorme, más grande que Big Macintosh, y estaba totalmente envuelto en oscuras ropas viejísimas y ajadas, tan antiguas que podía imaginar su aroma a humedad y tiempo. Daba toda la impresión de ser un mendigo o un indigente, y ella no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él. Caminó para preguntar de dónde conocía a su madre, pensando que podría iluminar un nuevo aspecto desconocido de la vida de su madre.

Pero el poni terrestre se giró para marcharse por el lado contrario. Applejack le pidió que se detuviera, corriendo hasta quedar a corta distancia. El poni la miró a los ojos, lo único que lograba verse en su rostro oculto por una añeja bufanda gris, unos ojos tan tristes que ella sintió que lloraría ahí mismo. Jamás había visto tanta melancolía en un poni, y eso la dejó congelada ahí, incapaz de decir nada mientras el poni se marchaba.

Cuando fue a ver la tumba de su madre, notó que había dejado una solitaria rosa roja. Ella se sorprendió aún más, pues siempre que va a ver las tumbas de sus padres, encuentra una rosa frente a la lápida de Pear Butter.

Quiso seguir tras el poni inundado de melancolía, pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

Y cuando volvió a casa, se preguntó durante todo el trayecto sobre la identidad de aquel poni terrestre que acostumbra a visitar la tumba de su madre. No podía imaginar quién sería aquel poni de la mirada triste, y sólo puede pensar en algún miembro de la familia Pear, pero esa explicación no la convence del todo. Al pensar en él, no podía evitar llorar, pues su deprimida mirada no solo estaba cargada de dolor y pena. Era la mirada de un poni que no sabía por qué existir, la mirada de un poni que espera la muerte.


End file.
